


Big Band

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, First Dates, Jazz - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't get this Steve and finds him weird but Natasha tells him to try and learn to know him so when he sees a bar downtown having a jazz night, he knows it's the right opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Band

“He is weird though don’t you think ?

\- Oh my god Barnes you’re so cute it hurts !” Natasha laughs a little, enjoying this conversation way too much. “You don’t even remember him and you’re just complaining about how clingy he is with you ! The man has his reasons ok ? And instead of annoying me with this just try to know him better, you may be surprised !” She takes her jacket and leaves him alone in the middle of the corridor, closing the door a little too loudly.

He’s on his way home after a stroll downtown and he walks by a bar with music coming out of it. It’s jazz. He stops and turns back to see the name of the place. They have regular concerts of little bands there. The place looks like it hasn’t changed since the 50s. It’s perfect. And there’s a concert the next day. Well that’s settled then. He resumes his walk, feeling a little bit impatient which is very new to him.

He enters the kitchen the next morning, making sure no one else but Steve is in there. He doesn’t like having an audience, especially when he has something as awkward as this to do. He comes close to him, waiting for him to notice him and smile at him with his stupid grin.

“There’s a concert tonight in a jazz bar downtown, you wanna come with me ?”

Steve looks astonished and drops everything he had in his hands, knife and butter falling down on the floor. They both kneel to pick it up, Bucky’s sure he’s going to get a “no” to his invitation and gives the butter back to Steve who answers right away with the most beautiful smile that exists on this earth “I’d love to !” It’s disgusting how fawning he looks. But he’s the one who asked him out so he has to go.

He goes down to the lobby at the appointed time and he can see Steve, perfect in a casual white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, he looks relaxed but chic, quite appropriate for jazz. As for Bucky, he looks down at himself, denim, t-shirt and black leather jacket. Well he tried. He runs his hand through his long hair, he still doesn’t know what to do with it.

He can’t help but have a closer look at Steve while they’re coming down the stairs towards the street. He looks at his neck coming out of his shirt, his square shoulders strong and soft under the fabric. He shakes his head and stops staring, trying to start a conversation that would change his mind.

They chat softly all the way, in the subway, on the street, they keep on talking about many little things and once they arrive at the bar he finally realises how he felt at ease all along. How Steve was thoughtful and attentive, really fascinating when it was his turn to speak, and it didn’t occur often because he was so interested in Bucky.

They sit at a little table in the bar while the jazz band is playing. He gets up to go and order drinks. “Your friend is hot ! Is he taken ?” The barman asks him out of the blue. Bucky is taken aback. He shakes his head then goes back to the table with the drinks in his hands, still confused by what the barman said. He gives Steve his drink and the way the man looks up at him with his soft smile and beautiful eyes makes him doubt suddenly.

They keep chatting about the other Avengers and how weird a team they make, they exchange silly anecdotes about them. Then they talk about music and how Steve likes jazz and what it makes him think of. Steve stops talking suddenly “I’m sorry i shouldn’t talk about the old days like that…

-No, don’t stop ! I want to know how it was, I don’t care if you talk about my past !”

The band starts a new melody and Steve is mesmerized.

“I used to love that song when I was younger, it’s rare to hear it nowadays… I’m sorry I should be listening to you...

-I… it’s alright Steve just listen to the music already ! We’re here for that right ? I’m glad you’re enjoying it!” He can’t help but smile like a goof, because it’s true, he’s really happy that his idea for the night pleases the “old” man that much.

He feels weird suddenly, as if he had heard this song too many times and couldn’t bear to listen to it once more. He goes out to get some fresh air after taking some time to reassure Steve. Some girl talks with him while she smokes and then she tries a little bit more but he refuses coldly.

“I’m too busy right now with a very important relationship I want to see blossom. And i’m trying my best to make it work. I’m sorry but i can’t focus on anything else right now.

-Wow she must mean a lot to you !

-Well /he/ is someone very special to me.”

The girl walks away saying hi to Steve who had just arrived. Bucky is a little surprised because it means he has heard everything but the man doesn’t express anything on his face.

“Are you ok ?” Bucky shivers when he hears his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m feeling better now, let’s go back inside shall we ?”

They slowly go back in the warm and dark bar but Steve stops and turns to talk to Bucky

“Am I boring you ?” The question is so frank he doesn’t know how to answer it at first, then he takes a step closer to Steve before answering, closing the gap between them.

“Oh no it’s quite the opposite ! I’m feeling at ease with you and i know i can speak freely in your presence. I have never felt that in my life, with anyone else.”

Steve opens his eyes wide and let’s a smile grow on his lips, finally reassured.

They come back to their sits to order more drinks and the barman leaves his number to Steve who receives it, not knowing what it is so he looks questioningly at Bucky

“It’s the barman’s number” he starts, feeling awful while talking and not knowing why “he gave you his number because he finds you attractive.” He almost whisper the last word, too shy suddenly.

“But I am with you !”

The quick answer takes Bucky by surprise and he misses a heartbeat.

“You know people don’t know in what kind of relationship we are, we could be brothers or lovers that doesn’t mean people shouldn’t trie to woo you.”

Steve looks back at the little paper with the number on it and stands up “I’m going to tell him I can’t be with him !” He starts towards the bar and catches the barman who’s all ears for him. Bucky can see him talk at the bar while he’s still sitting at the table himself. He’s feeling a bit awkward but flattered at the same time, he didn’t think he could have the exclusive attention of Steve.

A little later they’re listening to some music but he feels a little bit shaken, he’s never felt so many contradictory feelings at the same time. He didn’t like Steve at first and invited him tonight to see if this feeling could change, it had but along with it came so many more feelings he doesn’t know how to deal with them and it feels stuffy in here

“Steve ? Can we go now ?” Steve looks at him, sadness spreading on his face, sure his friend is bored with him.

“Look I love talking to you but i just need a change of mood. I don’t want to go home yet but I just want to walk downtown with you, is that alright ?” Steve nods, reassured and just follows him outside the bar. They stroll down Chinatown, trying every possible dish they see, discovering new things together, looking very close and making jokes together. They sit down on a bench, with food to last the night.

The mood is far more intimate and suitable for sharing secrets.

“Tell me your life, who is Steve Rogers, I want to know everything ! And I don’t mean the stuff I read in the museum, I want you to tell me your memories…”

Steve is a little bit shy at first but then he feels at ease when he sees Bucky’s eager eyes waiting for every word he’s saying.

“Don’t !” Steve stops speaking at once, surprised “Please tell me everything, don’t cut out the parts where my old self was ! I want to know how it was before, i want to know more about my old self and everything about what we used to do !”

Steve is touched and sighs a little before resuming his tale. He tells him all his joys, his griefs and the unfailing bond they had. And still have.

He drinks his every word, laughing at the silliness of their youth and moved by the passion that fills Steve with life.

“So you did enlist at that time ?

-Yes, i tried many times in different cities until a science man noticed i desperately wanted to serve my country and recruited me for an experiment.

-That’s when they gave you the serum

-Exactly

-So how long does it last ?” Steve freezes there, Bucky has told him these exact same words when he went to save him.

“I don’t know…” He’s still hesitant, the way the new Bucky looks and thinks like the old one is unsettling and yet he can’t put the two of them in the same person, they are so different in his eyes. “It has helped me survive for 70 years i guess it’s going to last a lifetime

-So it could change at any time… And it certainly doesn’t prevent you from being hurt. That’s a credit to your bravery. No serum could have given you this much courage.”

Steve is moved by his words more than he could say.

“Oh but it sure helps feeling confident, I’m more amazed by your abilities, and your courage to escape from the Hydra facility and start a new life. You were brainwashed so often i wonder how you resisted all those years. I can see it everyday though, your strength of character, you’re a true force of nature. How you just turned a terrible situation into something to drive you forward and you never complained about any of this. I’m really impressed.”

At this point he only talks about what he noticed recently about Bucky since he’s found him. The fact that he has been observing him so much and that he likes his present self without any link to the past means a lot to Bucky.

An odd situation takes place then where they get really emotional suddenly, they want to protect the other so badly they’re screaming at each other though they’re feeling the exact same thing. They trust each other capacities and admire them but it doesn’t prevent them from worrying.

They stop talking suddenly

“How did we get here ?” He asks eyes looking in the air and fatigue shows on his face.

“I’m sorry Bucky i just don’t want to see you hurt and will do everything in my power to avoid that…

-I couldn’t bear it if you disappeared… Despite my bad temper and how grumpy i was around you, i really don’t want you to go away, for nothing in the world.”

He leans and rests his head against Steve’s shoulder who puts his arms around him to reassure him. They end up in a huge hug, finally peaceful. They sit next to each other then, heads close and realize they spent all night outside. They watch as the sun rises, illuminating their bench and warming their bodies.


End file.
